


What's In A Name? (An Elementary One-Shot)

by horrorfangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, first season fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan is curious; Just what is Sherlock's full name? Sherlock is wondering the same thing about his sober companion.  Set in early season 1 during the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name? (An Elementary One-Shot)

 

**What's In A Name?**

**by horrorfangirl**

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to their respective owners/companies. Made for entertainment only.

**Rated: G**

* * *

 

"Sherlock what is your full name?"

 

"Why do you want to know Watson?" Sherlock asked in return, while sitting on the floor. Old case files were scattered all around him.

 

"I'm trying to fill out some paperwork that the rehab center sent me," Joan replied.

 

Sherlock snorted. "I imagine that so-called doctor you met the other day, will no doubt be thrilled to read your report." Joan sighed.

 

"Look, I know that you dislike talking about yourself in any way, but I really need this information if you want me to continue to be your sober companion. Otherwise, you just might have to find someone else."

 

Sherlock scowled. "You know Watson, blackmail is an ugly practice."

 

"Yes, I know," she replied, "and you're stalling."

 

 "Fine, Watson. I'll tell you, but on one condition."

 

"Fine, what is it?"

 

"That you tell me, your full name and that you don't laugh when you hear mine." Sherlock told her. " Agreed?"

Joan nodded. "Agreed. Now, what is your full name Sherlock?"

 

"It's William Scott Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said flatly. "Happy now?"

 

"Very," Joan said, deadpan as she wrote Sherlock's full name. "There all done."

 

 

"Not quite, Watson. It's your turn to tell me your name, remember?"

 

"Okay! Fine! It's Joan Avis Watson." She saw Sherlock's mouth twitch. "Hey! No laughing, remember?"

 

"I'm sorry Watson, but you have to admit;  _God is gracious_ and  _bird_  is a strange combination. Don't you think?" _  
_

"When you look at it that way, it does seem strange." Joan agreed. "So what does your name mean?"

 

Sherlock sighed. He knew that Joan was going to laugh, so he might as well get it over with. "My first name means:  _determined guardian,_ the second one is a shorten form of Prescott which means: _p_ _riest's cottage_  and as you are no doubt aware Sherlock means; _Fair haired._ '' He said, as he waited for Joan's reaction.

 

"You know what I think?" She asked.

 

"I have a fairly good idea, but I think you're going to tell me anyway." Sherlock said, deadpan.

 

"I think all parents have a strange sense of humor, when it comes to names."

 

"On that I completely agree with you, Watson." Sherlock said, as returned his attention back to his case files. While Joan got up to mail Sherlock's paperwork.

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fanfics for the show ELEMENTARY. It was originally written in 2012. Please read and let me know what you think.


End file.
